


Tots, Thoughts and Trick-or-Treating

by hellcsweetie



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellcsweetie/pseuds/hellcsweetie
Summary: Donna and Harvey spend their first Halloween in Seattle.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	Tots, Thoughts and Trick-or-Treating

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an idea from Ana. Happy Halloween!

Donna knows Harvey's very fond of his niece and nephew, from all the years of presents she bought and occasional pictures and anecdotes smuggled her way by Marcus. But she also knows - or, at least, was always under quite a distinct impression - that Harvey doesn't particularly like children. He's impatient, rude, arrogant, distant and says way more "goddamns" than is appropriate around 7-year-olds.

So really, her idea that Harvey would be terrible with children is not entirely unfounded.

She is so, so surprised when Saturday night comes.

She'd stocked up on candy and chocolate as usual, excited to spend her first Halloween in Seattle. They live in a quieter neighborhood, not exactly suburban but still far enough from downtown to allow families with children to wander around the streets and knock on doors. She'd gotten a new bottle of Macallan for Harvey and promised to let him do... _things_ later if he let her decorate their house and enroll them in the trick-or-treat route with the neighborhood association.

She was armed to the teeth with ways to get around his usual grumpiness when it comes to holidays.

Until she went to the bathroom at some point and came back to Harvey at the door, animatedly talking to a boy dressed as Spock. She hung back, afraid to disrupt the scene as Harvey leaned down and deposited some candy in the boy's basket, greeting his parents and closing the door.

She smirked when his gaze met hers.

"What?" he rolled his eyes, making his way back to the living room.

"I just didn't know you enjoyed trick-or-treating," she teased, trailing after him.

"I don't, but they rang the bell and you weren't here. And the kid had a cool outfit, what can I say," he shrugged and sat on the couch, motioning for her to do the same as he pressed play on Die Hard.

So the next time the doorbell rings Donna makes him come along with her, dragging him by the arm as she whispers in his ear about that thing she’ll do with her tongue later in a carrot-and-stick kind of maneuver.

They find a girl dressed as a zombie cheerleader who’s also named Hailey and Harvey immediately tells her his niece shares her name and loves cheerleading and they’d be good friends.

Donna just watches, warmth spreading in her chest and her heart speeding up. She’s completely taken with this scene, so enchanted by his ease and way with the girl. When she says goodbye and they close the door, she kisses him, pulling him close by the back of the neck. After that, she starts making him come with her every time someone knocks, though she suspects he secretly likes it.

They greet kids dressed as the Justice League, sisters dressed as Anna and Elsa, karate fighters and vampires and ghosts. In every single encounter Harvey is sweet and attentive and engaging, playing along when the kids have some sort of routine, asking how their candy tally is looking, even crouching down to talk to the smaller children. Die Hard stays frozen on the TV.

To say she never expected this is an understatement. He’s hard on everyone around him, so slow to trust people, so seemingly impervious to any wonder or magic from the world. And yet here he is, letting a tiny Spiderman show him his tricks.

She thinks she’s never loved him more. Not because he’s actively participating in Halloween for what could very well be the first time in his adult life. But because with these kids he is pure and open and sweet. He’s welcoming and warm and there’s a lightness in his face and in his voice that contradicts the reluctance he’s been giving her since she started talking about decorations and preparations.

The thing is, she knows this side of Harvey. She’s one of the very few people who do. And she feels so loved and special and privileged to be let in like this. But seeing him open himself up to other people - children, even... That’s something she never thought she’d see, never even knew she wanted to see.

She loves him. Madly, completely. And all she’s ever wanted was for him to reclaim his innocence and his softness, to get back some of what his tumultuous history with his mother robbed him of. She’s been by his side for a long time, watching him stumble and fall and get back up, and she can now truly say he has advanced and grown so much, so much more than she could have dreamed. This is who Harvey was always meant to be.

And he feels it, from the way he cares for Mike and Rachel, from how he treats Louis, from the way he smiled at her at their wedding. And from the way he’s indulging these children.

Donna doesn’t fully understand why this realization hits her right this second, as she holds a bucket of candy while Harvey’s complimenting a little ballerina’s twirl. But it does.

She’s so overwhelmingly proud of him, she can’t stop smiling against his lips, kissing him repeatedly as he snickers and grabs her waist.

“What’s gotten into you?” he grins when they part.

She considers telling him how happy he makes her, how incredibly lucky she feels for having him.

“I’m just thanking you for being nice to the kids. I don’t want us to be known as the mean, cheap neighbors,” is what she tells him instead.

He knows, though, that there’s more, because he fixes her with that stare he saves for when he’s trying to get past her barriers. But apparently they’re both comfortable with just knowing and feeling, because he doesn’t press any further, just pulls her in for one last smooch and redirects them to the couch in his millionth attempt to finish their movie.

She sits down next to him, legs curled up as she hands him the popcorn, and wonders what he’d be like with kids of their own.


End file.
